


bareback adventures

by phanfictrashalex



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal, Barebacking, Breeding, Fingering, M/M, Smut, Swearing, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanfictrashalex/pseuds/phanfictrashalex
Summary: i honestly don't even know





	bareback adventures

**Author's Note:**

> i thought the phandom needed some more breeding kink- so have this i guess

Its an early day in their apartment, they had to get up to do a meeting about something. They're finally home and now they have to film something for the gaming channel. While on that, they both need to film things for their personal channels, the ones that they do alone. But the main priority at that current moment was to go upstairs and figure out what game they wanted to play for the gaming channel.

After they decided on what game they were going to play; the sims. It was time to sit down and actually film, which was something they both enjoyed doing but had a hard time doing so. They always got distracted before actually sitting down to film something, and this was one of those times.

Dan had a kink that he didn't really want to tell Phil, because it was something that he didn't know if he would be comfortable with. He knew that some people wasn't comfortable with it, and he knew that it would be okay if Phil didn't.

"Phil! There's something that I want to talk to you about that maybe we could look into after we film the gaming video; but I want you to think about it, alright?"

Phil nodded and walked over to Dan. "You know that you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yeah of course, it's just kinks."

"You know you can tell me those too, right? We can try it once and if we don't like it we don't have to do it again."

Dan knew this, but he didn't want him to think that he was weird or something for it.

"Right, so. imayormaynothaveabreedingkink"

Phil looked at him, confused for a second. Until he realised what Dan was asking for, "Wait, so you basically want me to come in your ass?" They both knew that they were good not to use a condom, it just hardly happened.

Dan nodded, he knew that it would be weird and that's why he had been holding off for so long to ask for it.

He knew that neither of them could get pregnant, it was just something that Dan thought was weird to ask for, even if it was his kink.

"Okay, I'll think about it, alright? We have a gaming video to film first,"

-

It was about a week or so later, when Phil brought it back up to Dan. "You know the other day when you said that you have a breeding kink? I thought about it and I would be willing to do that with you," Phil said nervously.

Dan's face lit up, he didn't expect for Phil to actually agree to it. They both had their weird kinks but this one was definitely out there for both of them.

It was even different now then when he accidentally called him daddy and that even ended up being one of their favourite things when fucking.

After Dan had filmed his video for his channel, Phil was ready to try out Dan's newfound kink. (to Phil anyway)

When Dan came and sat in the lounge next to Phil, he moved his laptop and pulled Dan onto his lap and started to slowly kiss him. He then started for Dan's neck, the place that he knows that he loves.

"Dan, I think we should go into your bedroom for this, you know so I don't break you by accident." 

He nodded, and they both got up and headed for his bedroom. Stopping a few times to make out on the way there. 

When they got to Dan's bedroom, the one where they mostly had sex in. Phil's was mainly for sleeping. Dan laid on his back, and let Phil take control. 

"Okay, so how do you want me to do this?" 

"Get the lube, and finger me open like you normally would." Dan said. They had sex enough to know that he needed to be stretched no matter what. 

Phil got the bottle of lube that was thrown on the floor, and went back to sitting between Dan's legs. 

He lubed up his fingers, putting two in at once, because he knew that Dan could take it and went from there. After two fingers, spreading them out and making room for the third finger, had added lube to that finger and put it in next to the two.

He spread his fingers out a little bit for the next two minutes, when Dan said that it was okay for him to go on. 

Phil lubed up his dick and slowly started to push into Dan. Stopping to make sure that he wasn't hurting him. Dan was enjoying it a lot more then Phil thought he would, the thought of Dan cumming from this alone turned him on even more. 

Phil started speeding up after he knew that he wasn't going to hurt Dan. He set a pace that hit Dan's spot each time, deep and fast.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum inside of you, give you my seed," Phil said, cumming inside of Dan.

When he felt Phil start to release, Dan was gone. He had one of the most intense orgasms of his life.

"So, a breeding kink?," Phil said after their breathing had evened back out.  
"shut up, you enjoyed it," Dan said.

Phil went and got a towel to clean both of them up, and after he came back in the room he had water for Dan.

"Thank you, Philly,"

"Anything for you, Dan"

At that, Dan fell asleep against Phil's chest, with his arms wrapped around him.


End file.
